Changes, 20
by rosalielover
Summary: A revision of Changes. AU Bella knows that they have no chance if they have to fight the Volturi to protect Reneesme, no matter how many vampires help them, so she calls on the sister she left behind in Arizona, the sister no one knows about, the Queen of the shapeshifters. This a Rosalie/Female OC, not Bella/Rosalie, G!P/Futa, Femslash.
1. Prolugue

_Disclaimer: Did Edward die in the first chapter of Twilight? No? Then I don't own the Twilight Saga._

_Hi guys! Sorry for the super long wait, I got caught up in life and just finished the outline. Thanks for all the support and encouragement from everyone. A special thanks goes out to Blaise Night! I hope you like this!_

* * *

**Prologue, Unknown POV**

The ceremonial war drums sounded like thunder as the echoed thru the night. The bonfire lit up the night, casting a bloody shadow over the small clearing in the middle of the woods. Surrounding the fire was a circle of about twenty women, of all races and heights, most of which appeared to be about twenty. All of them, including myself, wore animal skins that had been fastened into togas. To the east, three women sat before knee high drums, playing them with their hands. My mate and I stood directly across from them, in a place of honor, always reserved for the queen and her mate. To the left of us was a gap in the circle, thru which a pair of young girls, perhaps six years old, was led by my daughter, Renee. The taller of the two had black hair, the smaller brown. Neither of them wore any clothing, but only the brown haired one, Bella, was embarrassed. They were led by their mother to stand before the bonfire. She left them there, and moved to stand in the gap thru which they had passed. As soon as she reached her place, we all started chanting, and pounding our feet on the ground to the rhythm of the drum beat. A few minutes after the chant had begun the girls started to shake and writhe, gleaming sweat covering them. All of the sudden, both of the girls shed their first form, one after the other. Bella had screamed in pain, which was the trigger for her first shift. As she changed forms, her scream morphed into an eagle's cry. At the same time, the black haired girl, Raina, shifted into her second form as well. The roar of a young male lion was torn from her throat. I stepped forward and pointed to Raina as I shouted, "I name this young one my heir, by right of the prophecy of Morena!"


	2. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Was Bella a bad ass? No? Then I don't on Twilight. That uh, **honor**, belongs to SM_

* * *

Bella leaned into Edward and tightened her arms around Nessie, who sat in her lap. As she glanced around the living room, Bella knew that even with the help of all the Cullen friends and including the wolves; they still wouldn't be able to beat the volturi if it came to a fight.

Their only chance would be her sister. But Edward would be against a "human" helping them. She was never going to be able to convince him to call her, and the rest of the Cullens would just follow his lead. But maybe, just maybe, she wouldn't need to. Nessie and Bella would be visiting Charlie later on. She would just use his phone call Raina. Edward wouldn't be able to refuse to let her help if she was already here.

Bella glanced down at Nessie. She was still wearing her pajamas, so she would need to change. The brunette vampire leaned down and said to Renneesme, "You need to get dressed, so lets go."

* * *

As Bella and Nessie pulled into the driveway outside Charlies house, she said, "I want you to be on your best behavior today, alright?"

Nessie nodded and replied, "I will Mommy."

Bella smiled at her and said, "I know you will." She then leaned over and kissed her daughter on the head, They then both got out of the car and walked to the front door. Before one of the pair could knock, Charlie threw the door open.

"How's my favorite granddaughter?" he asked as he scooped Nessie up into a hug.

Renneesme giggled and said, "I'm your only granddaughter grandpa!"

Charlie responded by tickling her and saying, "That doesn't mean you're not my favorite!"

Bella laughed and said, "Put her down dad! You're going to hurt yourself!"

Charlie chuckled and set Nessie back on her feet. After he stood upright once more he jokingly said, "I'm not gonna keel over and die from playing with my grandbaby Bella."

Bella sighed and shook her head in frustration. She left Charlie and Nessie to play with each other and walked into the kitchen. The brunette grabbed the phone and dialed a number she had memorized many years ago. After it rang a few times someone answered. "Hello," a woman's voice, husky and deeper than most, said.

Bella asked quietly, "Raina, is that you?"

"Bella? Yeah I'm here. What do you need?"

She took a deep breathe and said, "A lot of things have changed since we talked last, Ray."

"Tell me Iz." Raina replied in a gentler tone than that she had spoken in before.

"I'm married now, and I have a daughter."

"That's fantastic sis! When do I get to meet your girls?"

Bella swallowed the bile rising in her throat and said, "I have a husband Ray, a vampire husband."

Silence was the only thing that greeted her words for several minutes. Then a soft "Oh," broke it. "When do I get to meet your husband and daughter then?"

Shock covered Bella's face and made itself known in her voice as she replied by saying, "You're not mad?"

"No, I'm not Iz. We're fraternal twins, opposite in a lot of ways. I should have expected that you would follow in mother's footsteps. Now, when do I get to meet them?" Raina said calmly and gently.

Relief was Bella's chief emotion as she said, "That's what I'm calling you about, actually. The Voltori are coming to Forks because the heard about my daughter. They think she's an Immortal Child. They're going to try and kill her."

Raina answered immediately by saying, "Damn bastards! What do you need me to do?"

"Can you come up here and help us?"

"Of course Iz." Raina replied. "I'll be there as soon as I can. Would you mind if I brought my dog?"

Yeah, sure. Just get her ASAP. Listen I gotta go, I'll see you when you get her."

Bye then, hun." Raina said in return.

"I'll see you when you get here, Ray." Bella replied, and then hung up the phone.

She sighed, relieved that Raina was coming. Bella knew that that in the world into which she had been dragged, after leaving it so many years ago was divided by types of people, regardless of species. Predator and prey. The Voltori were used to being regarded as predators, but against her sister, they would be nothing but the weak, spineless prey they viewed humans as.

Bella shook her thoughts away and went back into the living room.


	3. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: If Rosalie wasn't the one to get Bella pregnant than Twilight is most definitely __**not**__ mine._

_Author's Note: I would like to thank Coeur d'amertume28 ,ShadowCub , Matthias Stormcrow, Guest 1, Guest 2, and bigbangfan91 for reviewing, the 65 of you who followed this story, and all 33 of you who favorited._

* * *

**POV: Bella**

Bella leaned against the wall, watching Jake and Renneesme play together in the middle of the living room of the Cullen's house. Raina would be hear soon and she would have to explain her presence. The brunette hated the fact that Jacob had imprinted on Nessie. It was completely inappropriate and if she didn't have to keep up this charade, Bella would never have let him near her daughter. She knew that some of the Cullens agreed with her, most notably Rosalie, but because most of them thought that it was sweet, she had to let her spend time with him.

The approaching rumple of a car interrupted her musings. It was deep and ferocious, reminding her of the growl of a large cat, like a tiger. Bella stood and padded out the front door, followed by the rest of the Cullens, as well as Jacob.

Once they were outside and saw the black Doge Charger with a single purple racing stripe edged in red down the center, Bella knew it was her sister, even though all of the cars windows were blacked led Nessie toward her, and his arm rapped around her shoulders possessively as he stood next to her, their daughter standing in front of them. The Charger pulled to a stop and all was still for a moment, until the drivers' side door opened opened, and a tall woman, maybe 20 years old, stepped out. The woman's hair was black and brushed against her shoulders as she moved. Her tanned skin spoke of many hours in the sun, and her muscular figure suggested that she performed a lot of physical labor.

She turned to open the rear passenger door, letting something out. All Bella could wee as of whatever it was, was that it had four legs. She thought then that this might be her sister's dog. The pair then walled around the car toward the group of supernatural beings that had been watching them. The four legged animal that had been let out of the car was indeed a dog. He, for it was a male, was very large, and would be higher than Bella's hip it he stood next to her. It was black, with a gray chest and paws, and was covered in white scars wear the hair hadn't grown back. Some of the scars looked to have been made by other dogs, and still others had the clean look of swords or knives. His broad, muscular chest, square, powerful head and long tapering tail all spoke of pit bull blood, and his closely cropped ears only added to his fierce image. Edward's voice broke both the silence that had surrounded them and Bella's perusal of the dog.

"Hello, I'm Edward Cullen," he said with a pompous voice. "May I ask what you are doing at my family's home?"

Raina looked him over slowly, a coolness in her amber gaze that Bella had never seen before. Usually her eyes were filled with fire, her passionate nature obvious in her every look. Bella was broken from her contemplation as Raina spoke. "I'm here to see my sister Bella, and to meet her daughter and _husband_." Raina's voice dipped with contempt, turning into poorly hidden malice on the word husband. It seemed that while Raina could accept the fact that she was married to a man, she didn't like it.

Edward tightened his hold around Bella's shoulders, glancing at her curiously before answered Raina. "I'm Bella's husband and she doesn't have a sister. Now, why are you really here, and why can't I hear your thoughts?"

Bella moved to interrupt, but Raina spoke before she could do so. "Oh believe me boy, I'm Bella's sister, and it's no wonder she didn't tell you. Yer a pretentious _child_, for all yer a vampire. Bet she didn't tell ya about about **_La gente de la Reyna_**, either, huh?"

"I know everything about my wife! You are a stranger to her and to me, so stop lying and state your intention before I force you to!" It was obvious that was thinking something along the lines of, how dare you speak to that way, don't you know who I am!

Rage covered Raina's face at the perceived slight to her self and Bella, and she stepped forward to retaliate. Bella interrupted before she could do so by saying, "Let's all calm down. Yes Raina is my sister Edward, and I asked her to come here to help us protect Reneesme. Ray, this is my husband Edward, and our daughter Reneesme, or Nessie for short."

Both Raina and Edward had calmed themselves down as Bella she spoke, and Carlisle stepped forward to speak as soon as Bella was finished. "Hello, uh Raina was it?" I am Carlisle Cullen, this is my wife Esme," gesturing behind himself. "and our family. Welcome to our home."


End file.
